


Steven's Secret

by GoldenSpite



Series: Steven x Zack [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSpite/pseuds/GoldenSpite
Summary: Steven calls Zack, who invites him to his house for Netflix and Chill. They both knew what was really gonna happen.





	Steven's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Didnt even know what to do for a sequel, so i came up with this. Hope u guys like it.

3 days after his encounter with Zack, Steven decided to call him using the number he left. 

Late in the night, while the gems were in the temple, he put the number into his phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" The voice on the other end said.

Steven had never heard Zack's voice before, and he loved hearing it. It was deep and hypnotizing. "This is uh...Steven." He said. "Oh....Steven, huh? How are you, babe?" Zack said. Steven was immediately turned on by the name he just called him. "I'm fine...I just decided to finally call you. I still had your number so i wanted to." He said. "Heh..you liked this dick didn't you?" Zack said, with a smile in his voice. 

Steven blushed and said, "Yeah....I did." Their conversation went on for a while, until Zack asked, "So baby, you want to come to my house tommorow?" 

Steven was taken aback by this. How was he gonna get to Zack without the Gems finding out? Knowing the complications, Steven said yes anyway. They talked for a little while more, until Zack ended it with a sexually charged, "See you tommorow." 

While Steven was asleep, he got a phone notification. He opened it to see it was a picture from Zack. It was a very clear picture of Zack's grey boxer briefs with a large bulge in them. The message under it said, "cant wait to see you" with an eggplant emoji.

Steven licked his lips at the image.

The next day, Steven went on like normal until about 12:23. He decided then he was gonna go see Zack. As he walked out of the house, Pearl stopped him.

"Where are you going?" She asked him. "I'm just gonna go hang out with a friend." Steven said, putting on a convincing, "I'm totally not about to be fucked hard and merciless" face. Garnet got up from her chair and walked up to him.

"She's using her future vision....I'm busted!!" Steven thought to himself.

Garnet gave a thumbs up of approval.

Steven gave a nervous smile and immediately left. He texted Zack about the address, and immediately got on Lion and went in his direction. The two were suddenly consumed by trees. When they came out of the other side, they got greeted by a sign that said, "Ocean Town"

Strangely enough, it seemed as if he never left home. The town was eerily similar to Beach City, only the buildings were more roughed up and dilapidated. There were trash bins filled to the rim with garbage. And it seemed as if the road hadn't been paved in a long time. Zack's house wasn't far away. 

When he showed up to the house, he saw that it was kinda small. 

"He must live by himself." Steven thought. He "parked" Lion to the side where no one would see him. Then he freshened himself up, and knocked on the door. He waited for a short time, and he heard the door being unlocked.

He felt like his stomach was gonna jump out of his skin.

When the door opened, it seemed as if Zack hadn't seen the sun in a long time. He blinked a few times to look down at Steven. He gave a small wave in response. "Hey.." He said with half lidded eyes. "Hi." Steven said with a small smile. Zack led him by the hand into his house, and closed the door behind him. Steven looked up at him. His red stubble grew out a little bit, but he looked the same.

Zack's house was clean, but there was a faint smell of cigarettes. Steven didn't mind though, he wasn't one to judge.

He brought him into the bedroom. "Oh...we're doing this now?" Steven thought. Zack turned on the TV, and placed Steven onto the bed. "Pick something, and I'll be right back."  
"Right. Movie first." Steven thought. He picked a comedy, and took off his flip flops. Then he buried himself into the covers. 

The door opened, and Zack came back in with a large bowl of popcorn, and two cans of soda. 

"You look cozy." He said, chuckling. He gave the bowl to Steven, and took off his shirt. Steven noticed that he had quite the figure. Zack wasn't built like a bodybuilder, but he did have an impressive set of muscles. "Like what you see?" Zack asked. Steven nodded while blushing.

Zack got under the covers next to Steven and cuddled him.

They spent the whole day together. 

The sun went down a while ago, and the popcorn and soda had been long gone. 

The credits on the tv screen were the only thing lighting up the room. Steven started to get up and grab the remote, but he felt a hand on his shirt.

"Hey.....wait a minute.." Zack said. 

He pulled him into a soft kiss.

Steven kissed back, wrapping his arms around his neck. Zack lowered his hands onto his butt, and put his tongue into his mouth. As they kissed, Steven could taste the butter of the popcorn on his breath. The soft, friendly kiss slowly turned sensual as Zack slipped his hands into Steven's shirt. He pinched one of his nipples, earning a moan from him. He took off his shirt, and sucked on his neck. 

As Steven moaned, he lightly thrusted up into Zack's hand.

He pulled off his shorts, and pushed his pink boxers to the side, allowing his erection to come out. He lightly pushed him down, spreading his legs. "Ready baby?" Zack asked. Steven nodded as Zack went down on him, taking him into his mouth. "Babe, you always taste so good..." He said, licking the tip.

Steven panted and moaned as Zack sucked him off. He ran his fingers through his scarlet hair, lightly thrusting up into him. "Yeah baby, fuck my face.." Zack said, holding his thick thighs. Steven moaned as he did this, while Zack sucked him off, bobbing his head up and down. "Zack, that feels so good!!" Steven yelled, about to cum. 

"You gonna cum for me, baby?" Zack said, stroking him very fast. Steven arched his back, and gripped the sheets, even holding his breath. As he released, his cum went all over Zack's hand. "Good boy...." He said. He licked his hands, and kissed Steven again, letting him taste his own cum.

"My turn..." Zack said, undoing his pants. 

"Missed this?" He said as he pulled down his pants, showing his familiar erection through his boxers. There was a wet spot at the tip, showing a bead of precum. Steven bit his lip as he pulled the boxers down, allowing his throbbing member to come out. Zack sat down, and spread his legs, giving Steven access. "It's so warm...." Steven said as he grabbed the base. "So....big..." He added before starting on the tip. As he went down as far as he could, getting only a couple of inches in. He tried his best, and Zack was moaning in pleasure. He looked up him, and said, "I love that face your making..." Then he went down again, deepthroating him and resting a hand on his thigh. He tried his best to ignore his gag reflex, which was helping somehow. 

"Damn...." Zack said, impressed by his sucking. He ran his fingers through his curly brown hair. Steven took his dick out of his mouth, and went down to his big balls, licking and sucking on those, too. "Shit kid....you really know how to make a guy feel good..." Zack commented. Then, he started sucking his dick again, bobbing his head faster this time. "Fuck...I'm gonna cum!!" Zack said, pushing his head down all the way. As he came, Steven swallowed it all, but as he took it out of his mouth, he still wasn't done cumming, as spurts came out over his cheeks. Zack gently grabbed his face, and licked the cum off and kissed Steven again.

"Roll over baby, I wanna fuck you." Zack said. Steven did as he was told, rolling over and spreading his legs. Zack began to eat him out, lubing him up. "Yesss...." Steven moaned, backing into his face a bit. "You have such a thick ass..." Zack said, slapping it gently. "Oh, Zack do that again!" Steven groaned, almost cumming again. Zack smacked his ass again, a bit harder this time. 

Zack had some lube over on the nightstand, and lubed up his cock with it. Then he pressed the tip at the entrance. "I'm gonna push it all in, ok?" He said, rubbing his back. Steven closed his eyes and held his breath as Zack held on to his hips. He pushed inside, filling Steven with his cock. "YES!!" Steven yelled in pleasure. "Fuck...your so tight...." Zack said. As he thrusted into him, causing both them to moan, he smacked Steven's ass again. "Ahh! Ah....k-keep going.." He said, reaching down and jerking his dick.

Steven was in bliss as he felt Zack's balls slapping against his own. Then he had an idea. He began to squeeze Zack's dick with his butt. "Oh yeah baby boy, keep doing that....fuck..." Zack said. As he thrusted into him, Steven pushed back into him. They continued for quite some time, filling the room with their moans. 

"I'm gonna cum....." Zack said. "Me too....cum inside me...." Steven said. 

He thrusted into him a few more times before cumming inside of him. He pulled out slowly, and collapsed next to Steven, panting. "That was fucking amazing....thanks..." Zack said. Steven smirked as he sat on Zack's chest. He was stroking his erection. 

"Again? Alrighty then." Zack said. Steven pushed his dick inside of Zack's mouth, thrusting into it. While he did that, Zack pushed a finger inside of him. "Mmmm..." Zack said while sucking him. He sucked him off, fingering him and fondling his balls. "I'm gonna cum again..." 

Steven pulled out and came all over Zack's lips. He licked his lips, tasting it. "Tastes delicious, babe." Zack said. "Happy now?" Zack said, sitting up. Steven smirked as he sat down on Zack's dick, filling him again. "STEVEN!! OH FUCK YEAH!!!" Zack said, grabbing his hips. As Steven bounced up and down on his dick, Zack threw his head back in pleasure. He thrusted up into him as Steven went down. To intensify the pleasure even more, he squeezed Zack's dick again with his butt. "MMMMFF! FUCKING....AH!" Zack yelled. 

They moved harder and faster, feeling themselves about to burst. 

"FUCK! Steven here it comes!! MM!" Zack moaned.

Steven's eyes rolled to the back of his head as came all over Zack's chest. He felt Zack's dick throbbing inside of him as he came. 

They layed down together and pulled the covers over their bodies, feeling each other's warmth and sweat. "Mmm..Zack..." Steven rested his head against Zack's chest, taking in his smell. He smelled like manly deodorant combined the scent of what they just did together. "Kid....that was fucking awesome..." Zack said. 

"I love you....." Steven said, looking up at Zack. 

"I love you too....." Zack said, leaning down to tongue kiss him again. They rubbed their dicks together as they went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> would anyone be interested to turn this into art? Idk


End file.
